


Love me two times

by buggi



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggi/pseuds/buggi
Summary: Steve no entiende la fascinación de Tony por Johnny Storm.El resto del equipo piensa que es muy obvio.OS. - Donde el cap esta celoso de un chico que luce igual a el.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno solo imaginen a la antigua antorcha humana y al Steve Rogers que conocemos todos. Si hablamos de Chris Evans X2, Tony Stark tiene mucho que manejar.

La risa de Stark resuena en su laboratorio. Steve había bajado a avisarle que la cena estaba lista, que todos le esperaban arriba... Entonces lo vio. 

El joven Johnny Storm sentado sobre la mesa de trabajo de Tony, jugando con una parte de la armadura de Iron Man mientras el genio se encontraba de pie a su lado, sonriendo alegremente a lo que sea que el chico le estuviera diciendo. 

Inconscientemente los puños de Steve se cerraron, el creía que se había librado de aquel muchacho insoportable. Si Tony le irritaba, Johhny le enloquecía. 

Todo había iniciado con la visita de los 4 fantásticos. Steve estaba ansioso por conocerlos cuando Tony les había dado la noticia de que visitarían a la torre. El capitán quedo impactado con la belleza de Susan Storm, la inteligencia de Reed Richards, la peculiaridad de Ben Grimm y el curioso parecido físico con Johnny Storm. 

No fue el único que noto lo ultimo, todo el equipo los había mirado con asombro. Steve imagino que si no hubiera sido tan delgado cuando joven, el hubiera lucido como el chico Storm. Pero solo basto con que Johnny abriera la boca para saber que lo físico era lo único que tenían parecido. 

Había asaltado a Natasha con halagos, la espía parecía a nada de noquearlo. Para suerte de la pelirroja, Tony había aparecido luciendo asquerosamente atractivo en uno de esos trajes entallados a la perfección. Para la mala suerte de Steve, Johnny lo había visto con ojos brillantes y no había dudado dos veces en lanzarse sobre de el. 

Johnny le había dicho a Tony que era hermoso. Steve lo pensaba constantemente, sus dibujos eran la prueba. El chico había tenido dos segundos de ver a Stark y otros dos para acercarse y decirle a Tony lo hermoso que era, Steve aun seguía esperando armarse de valor para decirlo. No sabía que le enfurecía mas, si lo descarado del chico o el rosado en las mejillas de Tony. _¿Era eso rubor? ¿Iron Man ruborizándose?_

Susan se había disculpado, la mujer invisible en verdad quería desaparecer por las acciones de su hermanito. Reed Richards había aprovechado el momento para saludar a Tony y darle un empujón a su cuñado mandándolo lejos, a Steve ya le agradaba el Sr Fantástico.  

El problema era que Johnny no se daba por vencido, durante la cena había corrido al lado de Tony y se había sentado en el lugar de Steve. El capitán como hombre educado cedió su lugar pero no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a Storm. 

— Te vi correr en el Grand Prix de Mónaco. — Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Tony respondió del mismo modo. — Lastima que no te dejaron terminar, seguro habrías llegado primero.

— Y yo te vi en el ¿motocross? ¿es ese el nombre? — El chico asintió con cabeza. — Una lastima que te encendieras.

— Si, cuando algo me apasiona yo simplemente... — Y Johnny hizo su mano envolverse en llamas. — Me enciendo. — Tony no podía creer lo que veía, ni el ni nadie en la mesa excepto los otros miembros de los fantásticos. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que Johnny usara su habilidad para alardear. 

— No en la mesa Johnny. — Susan lo había reprendido. Steve quiso ponerle un altar a esa mujer. 

— Si niño idiota, compórtate. — Ben había gruñido y hecho a Steve sonreír. 

El resto de la noche había transcurrido así, entre coqueteos nada sutiles de Johnny y Tony pareciendo disfrutarlos. Steve quería golpear algo, se las arreglo para respirar y recordarse que los 4 fantásticos se irían pronto.

Pero ahora Johnny estaba de vuelta y de nuevo sobre Tony. 

Al parecer Jarvis había avisado a Tony de su presencia pues ambos habían volteado en su dirección. 

— Capitán, siempre es un placer verte. — Storm le saluda y Steve solo asiente. — Supongo que esta es mi señal. — Suspira, da un salto y esta finalmente debajo de la mesa de trabajo de Stark. — Cielo, dime que lo pensaras. 

El se esta dirigiendo a Tony y el esta sonriendo. Steve tiene que apartar la mirada, no escucha ni ve nada mas hasta que Johnny esta a su lado. 

— Nos vemos cap. —Se despide y sale por la puerta en cuestión de nada. 

Tony sigue de pie, ahora recargado en la mesa y mirando a Steve con una sonrisa. 

— ¿Pasa algo? — _Si, que odio a ese niño idiota._  — ¿Rogers? 

— La cena esta lista. — Se limita a decir. Tony hace una mueca y luego asiente con la cabeza. 

— Subiré en un segundo. Estoy a punto de terminar esto. 

Steve ni siquiera trata de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, solo sale de la habitación y regresa al piso donde todos los demás esperan. 

—Johnny Storm acaba de salir de aquí en llamas, literalmente en llamas. — Clint tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. — Soy el único que piensa que ese chico es la versión ligera del cap. 

— Yo creo que es la versión idiota de Steve, si es que existiera una. — Natasha sonríe. — Aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante seguro de si mismo para abordar a Tony de esa forma. 

Clint suelta una risotada. 

— Es cierto, el chico es directo. 

— No entiendo la fascinación de Tony por el. — Todos en la mesa dejan de hacer lo suyo para ver a Steve. El rubio se arrepiente de haber opinado. 

Clint y Natasha comparten miradas, Bruce solo sonríe un poco. 

— ¿Quien criaturas es Johnny? — Thor pregunta sin entender ni un carajo. 

— El chico que se parece al cap. Ya sabes Thor, el chico que estaba viendo con Tony su colección de autos. 

— ¿No eras tu capitán? — Steve niega. — Creí que eras tu, vestido con nuevas ropas midgardianas. 

Todos a excepción de Steve rieron. 

— Seguro que Tony también quiere creer eso. — Clint guiño un ojo, Bruce soltó una risita entre dientes, mientras ajustaba sus anteojos, y Natasha asintio con la cabeza. Esperen... ¿que? 

La conversación cambia después de eso. Tony llega cinco minutos después,  una vez en la mesa Clint muerde sus labios para contener la risa o cualquier cosa que quiera decir, Natasha le da una mirada reprobatoria que la pasa por el arco del triunfo, el aquero termina preguntando: 

— ¿Estas saliendo con el niño Storm? — Tony ni siquiera se inmuta, levanta la mirada de su sopa y mira directamente a Clint. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estas celoso acaso? — Suelta con una sonrisa ladeada. Steve solo contempla ese bello rostro maldoso.  — Tendrás que superarme Barton, porque no eres mi tipo. 

Clint resopla. 

— Eso quisieras. Pregunto porque los cuatro fantásticos podrían ser unos increíbles aliados, un lió de faldas, o en este caso, un lió de pantalones no seria conveniente. 

Todos se lanzan miradas, nadie le cree un carajo a Clint. 

— Mira, no sabia que te preocupaba tanto el equipo Barton. — El genio se burla. —  Pero no te preocupes, no estoy liándome con Johnny. 

Steve sonríe... Solo un poco. 

... 

Reed Richards vuelve a la torre, Johnny se le pega como sanguijuela. Steve esta un poco cabreado. Nadie se mete a la misma habitación cuando Bruce y Tony hacen su super ciencia, pero ahora tienen al Sr Fantástico (cosa que es lógica, porque el es tan genio como los otros dos) y al idiota de Johnny.  

Ocho horas después una Susan preocupaba viene a buscar a su marido. Reed se disculpa con ella, una escena bastante conmovedora y ridículamente dulce, esos dos son una pareja peculiar. 

Bruce acompaña a la pareja, Steve espera el momento en que Tony salga de la habitación, le ha preparado un poco de lasaña. 

  — ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan complicado?  — La voz de Johnny es audible desde su lugar. 

— Johnny. — La voz de Tony tiene un tinte de fastidio. — Te he dicho que no puedo salir contigo. 

— Y yo te he dicho que ni Susan ni Reed van a molestarse. Ellos no pueden decirme con quien salir o no. — Niño caprichoso. Tony no responde. — ¿No te gusto? ¿No te parezco atractivo? 

— Claro que me gustas, eres muy atractivo Johnny. 

Mierda, no, no, no. 

— Pero... — Solo queda el silencio por un par de segundos. Steve tiene revuelto el estomago. 

— ¿Hay alguien mas? 

— Si. 

— No me digas, cierto rubio medio congelado con la moral muy alta. 

Tony ríe. 

— Pero si ni es tan guapo. — Johnny refunfuña. Tony sigue riendo. 

A Steve le cuesta respirar. La sensación de calidez le inundan las mejillas. El es el alguien mas. 

— Ojala puedas disculparme Johhny, y quieras seguir siendo mi amigo. — Tony suena sincero. 

— No lo se. El rechazo no es algo con lo que lidie muy a menudo. Aunque sigue en pie el viajecito a Aspen. 

— Dalo por hecho. 

Steve ve  el cuerpo de Johnny recargado en la puerta, se escondió antes de que el lo notara. 

— Y Tony... Si aquel rubio jamas se descongela puedes llamarme, recuerda que yo soy puro calor, tanto frió te hará daño. 

Tony vuelve a reír, los pasos por el lado al contrario del pasillo le hacen saber al capitán que el chico se ha ido. Tiene mucho que pensar, pero se permite disfrutar de la sensación agradable en su pecho y de esa sonrisa que no se borra de su rostro el resto de la tarde. 

— ¿Lasaña? — Son las nueve y media, Tony no ha salido aun de su laboratorio. Steve tiene un plato repleto de lasaña y una botella de vino en la otra. Tony sonríe por su gesto. 

Steve ve a Tony comer sobre su mesa de trabajo, el genio parlotea de cosas que no entiende, habla sobre todo lo que el junto a Reed y Bruce buscan lograr.  El genio bate sus pestañas y sonríe de lado, ahora lo ve, no son imaginaciones suyas. 

Es ahora o nunca. El rubio estira su brazo, su mano busca la de Tony sobre la mesa, cuando la encuentra entrelaza los dedos. A Tony se le cortan las palabras, un gesto incrédulo aparece en su rostro, tartamudea y el capitán piensa que eso es adorable. 

El genio frunce el ceño cuando Steve ríe, ese puede ser un juego de dos. Tony sin deber ni temer junta su boca con la suya, un beso torpe pero efectivo porque ahora el nervioso es otro, al final terminan riéndose los dos, muy fuerte y por un buen rato. Cuando la risa acaba un silencio los envuelve, comparten miradas, no hay nada de frió en ellas. Steve se acerca lentamente a Tony, odia la mesa en medio de ambos, acaricia las mejillas de Tony, ama la sensación de la barba de picando sus palmas. Le besa, _una,_ _dos veces_ , Tony se esta subiendo a la mesa en cuestión de nada. 

No termina allí. 

Steve lo arrastra hasta la habitación del genio, una suerte que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, hubiera sido incomodo ver a esos dos incapaces de separarse incluso cuando caminan. El capitán decide tomar a Tony en sus brazos, el genio enreda sus piernas en el, Steve camina a ciegas. 

Tumba a Tony sobre la cama, calor, mucho calor, nada de frió. Algo los interrumpe, el teléfono de Tony sobre la mesita de noche, la imagen de Johnny Storm y su nombre cubren la pantalla. Tony desliza su dedo para contestar, el rubio gruñe entre dientes a lo que el genio ríe como colegiala. 

— El hielo se ha descongelado. — Tony dice aun riendo y lanza el aparato lejos. Se concentra en la persona debajo de el, así que besa a Steve, _una_ , _dos veces_... _Descongelado._  El rubio solo sonríe cuando lo entiende. 


End file.
